


Day 1- Yin and Yang

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2017 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2017, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Midnight Baby Crying, Motherhood, OC- Yin Xiao Long (Bumbleby baby), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Yang is awoken in the middle of the night by the worst sound imaginable- her daughter crying. Comforting her daughter, Yang dredges up some fears of her own.





	Day 1- Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was supposed to be pure, adorable fluff. Why do I do these things.

The sound of a baby crying may as well have been the emergency broadcast system for the small apartment that Yang shared with her wife. Being roused by it at 3 a.m. was only a hundred times worse. Blake, ever the morning person, merely grunted and buried her head in her pillow, mumbling something at Yang that sounded vaguely like, “Go take care of your child.”

She needn’t have asked. Yang was already out of bed and halfway out the door, but not before throwing a quick, “ _ Our _ child, grumpy cat,” at Blake and getting a grunt in response. Yang rolled her eyes and hurried down the hall into Yin’s nursery.

When their little Yin had been born, Yang had at first been annoyed by her father’s constant backseat parenting, but it was times like this, when her child was alone and in distress in the middle of the night, that she was immensely grateful for Taiyang telling her that babies sometimes cried at night for no reason other than that they wanted their parents.

Bursting into Yin’s room, Yang scooped the crying little bundle into her arms and cradled it against her chest. “Shh, shh shh there,” she whispered, pressing kisses onto Yin’s pudgy little face. “It’s okay now. Mama’s here.” 

Yin’s loud sobs slowly receded into unhappy hiccups as Yang bounced the little girl in her arms. “There we go,” Yang cooed, pressing another kiss into Yin’s black hair, right between the little kitty ears that never failed to melt Yang’s heart regardless of whether they were on her wife or her daughter. “You know, Yin, you really are a lot of trouble.”

Yin sniffled in response. Yang sighed, continuing to rock and bounce her child to get her back to sleep. “It’s true, sweetie. Your mommy hasn’t gotten this little sleep since that time back in school she obsessed over catching Torchwick. And your Aunt Weiss has gone through more bottles of aspirin in the past month than I think the entire rest of her life. And she’s partners with your Aunt Ruby. Four months old and already getting into more trouble than four fully trained huntresses can deal with. You are  _ definitely  _ my child.” she laughed slightly, but fell silent again. 

Yin’s sniffles finally receded, and she blinked up at Yang with wide, innocent amber eyes as if she hadn’t just interrupted her parents’ sleep for the umpteenth time. A grin made its way onto Yang’s face despite her best efforts. She stopped rocking Yin, who was now making small burbling noises, saliva dripping from her lower lip. Yang laughed softly and wiped the child’s mouth with her thumb, then pressed her forehead up against the little girl’s.

“Oh, but sweetie, you are  _ so  _ worth it.” Yang murmured. “Ruby can’t stop fawning over you, and even though Weiss won’t admit to it, I’ve caught her making baby faces with you whenever she gets the chance. And your mom and I... “ She stopped for a moment, lowering Yin to hold her against her chest. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us. Your mom acts grumpy a lot, but her face when you first came into the world… I don’t think I’ve ever seen her happier. And that was after you’d just caused her ten hours of torture,” Yang chuckled. 

Yang stroked Yin’s hair gently. “And I…” her voice broke off. She cleared her throat and started again. “I didn’t have a mom for most of my life. I promise, I’m not going to leave you like my mother did. And I promise I won’t die, either, like Grandma Summer, so you don’t need to worry about that.

“You don’t even know how lucky you are, kiddo,” Yang said, tucking her half-asleep child under her chin. Yin gave a small yawn in response. “I didn’t have a mom growing up, but you… you’re going to have more of them than you know what to do with.”

She pressed one last kiss against the girl’s forehead, then gently leaned down and nestled her back under the blankets of her crib. “I love you, Yin,” Yang whispered. “Goodnight, sweetie.”

“Well, that was adorable,” a voice came from the doorway. Yang turned and saw Blake leaning against the doorway, her hair unkempt and signature kimono only loosely fastened. She walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, the two of them staring down at Yin’s sleeping form.

Blake sighed contentedly and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. Her eyes found Yang’s face, noting a line of worry on it. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Yang murmured. Blake narrowed her eyes.

“Yang,” she said sternly. Yang shook her head.

“It’s no big deal,” she said. “It’s just… well, I don’t really have the best track record with moms. What if…”

“I’m stopping you right there, Yang,” Blake said softly. “You’re worried you won’t do a good job of raising Yin because of your own mothers?”

Yang nodded silently. Blake took her hands.

“Yang, you know that’s not going to happen,” Blake said. “You’ve got more experience at being a mother than anyone I know. I mean, you did raise Ruby.”

Yang smiled in spite of herself. “That is true,” she conceded.

Blake nodded. “You’re loving, you’re protective, and you’ve got a bigger heart than anyone.”

“Plus I’ve got amazing taste in women,” Yang said, shooting a grin at Blake. She rolled her eyes.

“I actually think I have you beat in that.” Blake shot back. “But my point is that I know you, and I know that you’re going to be the best mother Yin could ever hope for.”

Yang was silent for several long moments. Finally, the tension melted from her shoulders and she relaxed into Blake’s embrace. “Thanks, Blake,” she murmured. 

“No problem,” Blake said, curling her hand around Yang’s. “So, now that Yin’s back asleep, how about we head back to bed ourselves? We need to get all the sleep we can before Yin wakes us up for the hundred and second time in a few hours.”

Yang smiled, the hand not holding Blake’s sliding around the other woman’s shoulders in a half hug. “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yes, I do know that this really wasn't quite where the prompt was _supposed_ to be taken, but also I don't care. Yang and Blake have a daughter named Yin and nobody can tell me otherwise. And besides, I was more than happy to participate in the trope of one parent comforting their child in the middle of the night and the other parent watching from the side in amusement.
> 
> Oh, and bonus cookies for anyone who caught my RTAA reference.


End file.
